And I Will Try To Fix You
by gayfornay
Summary: Santana always seem to have the short end of the stick, especially when it comes to her family. But Brittany can't stand to see her cry. One-shot.


**Pairing:** Brittana

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Santana always seem to have the short end of the stick, especially when it comes to her family. But Brittany can't stand to see her cry.

**Spoilers: **All episodes aired

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you like this, I wrote it a while ago in 2nd person, so I'm not sure how I feel about it in that aspect, but here it is!

* * *

><p>"Sure, B. Sounds good," you're talking to your best friend, Brittany, over the phone. It's finally spring break and she wants you to come over for the weekend, so of course you agree. The smile in your voice is evident as you tell her you can't wait, and you'll be there in fifteen minutes, tops.<p>

Reaching over to the other side of your bed where you haphazardly tossed your car keys, you slide on your shoes, double checking yourself in the mirror on your way out.

"Bye, Alex. Tell mom I went to Britt's for the weekend if she asks, okay?" you smile at your younger sister as she nods, "Mom should be home soon but if you need anything, call me." Alex opens her arms to you and you scoop her up in a spinning hug before setting her back down next to her coloring books, saluting your eldest brother as you pull open the door and jump into your car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, San! C'mere" The blonde smiles at you and envelopes you in a tight, yet gentle hug. You give her a squeeze before parting with a smile, both of you linking pinkies and dashing up the stairs.<p>

"Can we talk about something for a sec, San?" Brittany asks you, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sure, B. What's up?" You ask with a bleak smile. You knew it was going to come up, but you were hoping for more time.

She wrings her hands nervously, her uncertainty obvious so you reach over and give her hand a squeeze. She smiles and opens her mouth slightly. "I, um.. I got you something. My mom says losing your dad is like losing a baby duck, so, um, I went to the pond yesterday. Our pond. And, uh," she's fumbling with her words. Brittany, the one who can talk a mile a minute, is fumbling her words and you swear it's the cutest thing you've ever seen. She drops your hand and reaches behind her bed for a small box. She hands it to you and your smile widens as she reaches for your hand again. You take her soft hand in your own and open the box with one hand, letting out a small gasp at the small duckling staring up at you.

"Oh my gosh, Britt, thank you so much," you smile so big that you think your teeth are going to fall out. She matches it and pulls you up off the bed, kissing your cheek lightly before pulling you into her arms. "You're welcome, San. I'm glad you like him," you can hear the smile in her voice and you set the box down on the bed, wrapping your arms around the taller girl.

"It wasn't that hard. Losing him, I mean. He was a prick, anyway," You laugh dryly, but you feel the tears in your eyes. Brittany holds you at arms length and gives you a sad smile before wiping your tears away with her thumb.

"I know you miss him, San. Maybe he'll come back, yeah? He just needs some time to cool off," the dancer gives your hand a squeeze. She can't imagine what you're going through, but she knows it sure as hell can't be easy. She lost her cat, once. Her mom said it jumped out of her second-story window while she was at school and never returned. Brittany cried for hours, and you knew that, because you were there with her. You wouldn't admit to it, but you cried, too. It was instinct, really. Whenever you see your favorite blonde cry, your heart breaks.

"Yeah, B. Maybe." You sniffle and more tears fall, but she wipes them away quickly.

"Shh, don't cry, baby. It's okay for now," she wraps you up in her arms bridal style and walks back over to the bed, laying back against the pillows. You're laying on top of her, your arm splayed across her midriff. You let out a content sigh and she kisses the top of your head, breathing in the scent of your strawberry shampoo. "It's okay, San. It has to be," you nod and lean up to be at eye level with the dancer.

"You're amazing, Britt. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you." she smiles and accepts your words by nudging her nose against yours. You smile and feel the blush creep across your face. Snuggling closer into her side, you reach up to cup her jaw and eliminate the space that lay between the two of you.

Kissing wasn't something that was new for the two of you as of late, you had both found that it was a way not only to show love and affection, but also comfort and sympathy. It was stupid to say it didn't mean anything; no, you were past that. Seeing what it did to Brittany emotionally tore you apart, and the confusion that settled upon her face every time a lizard was referenced post-duets was honestly saddening. You messed up. But not now, now you were better because with feelings it's always better.


End file.
